The Calm Before The Storm
The Calm After having just destroyed Beast Heart Guild's guild hall and delivering Ragna Dragontail's body to the dark guild Diablo, Mago was already tired out after having just mercilessly slaughtered a travelling caravan that was unfortunatly passing through Mago's way whilst he was pissed off. Taking everything that the caravan held, Mago delved deep into the woods nearby where he set up camp for the night as he needed to prepare back to the country Stella, which is quite far away from Fiore even if he was travelling as a dragon. It was still daylight when Mago was preparing to camp so being the friendly lad he was, decided to call up two other friends of his that he had met not too long ago, as he had found a good stash of strong alcohol that the travelling group were planning to drink for themselves, wanting to share this experience with frinds who he thought would might've wanted some. Already having started a fire, Mago continued to stoke and poke at the flames with wood that he had gathered from the woods whilst he awaited the arrival of the two mages that he had called up, having the alcohol out in the open right next to him so that they were ready to drink right as they arrive. Mago didn't know if this connection was secure enough as he knew he was on the watchlist of Beast Heart, getting ready to draw his weapons must they appear out of nowhere to come and attack him, which many members of the guild promised they'd do. Lance chucked pebbles at the ground as he sluggishly navigated his way through slathers of trees dotted along the edges of a narrow pathway which was fairly hard to differentiate from the swarthy colours of dirt. Fending off overgrown branches and loose roots that obstructed his path, Lance squinted his eyes with an endeavour of finding Mago. Though he could not catch a glimpse of Mago in the range of his pre-feral vision, he could just about make out a trail of smoke snaking up into the air beyond the blockage of some shrubs and trees closely aligned with each other. Just about managing to squeeze through a decently-sized opening in the forest's greenery, the Mage looked up to find Mago sitting on a log, some alcohol beside him on the ground. "Been a while...hasn't it, sir?" "It has been awhile hasn't it Maggie?", a soft voice said a warm yet harsh breeze rushed through the forest as blonde hair female walked towards Lance she regarded Lance briefly before allowing her soft playful eyes focusing on Mago, "What has it been a couple of months since we last met and already you've gone and destroyed an entire guild! she said giggling as she did, " A guild part of Toveri alliance no less... I didn't think you had the balls Maggie!" She stared up at Mago her hair blowing in the wind the smell of ash wafted over immediate area "Maggie get down, gimme some booze and tell me all about how you made those mages suffer!" he eyes flashing in anticipation. At the Beast Heart Temporary Guild Hall The individual voices of the Beast Heart Guild chattered and prattled to create a resounding and lively noice which vibrantly filled the guild's temporary Guild Hall that was supplied to them by the Magic Council and Toveri Alliance."There have been sightings of Mago...Where?! Vasto said with great concern. "My heart refuses to believe that Ragna is dead, and I need answers! If he really did die, why couldn't we find his body?!" "In a forest north of here known as Pikoro" Rolan said as her fragile voice began to slowly dissipate. "Go to the forest, and show him no mercy for what he has done to my beloved child!" Vasto exclaimed, his eyes widened. "Are you not coming with us, Master" Ralos said with a face that clearly reflected his distress. "As much as I would like to accompany you, unfortunately, I am needed here back at the guild. Spirits are so low right now..." "I understand", Rolan hid her hands behind her back to obscure the fact that she was scared. "Allow me to come! I can be of help to you, I promise!" Nate yelled, having overheard Vasto's conversation. "No, Nate! Maybe it was a blessing in disguise that you were on a mission during the invasio-" Ralos said rationally before being interrupted " I know how much this means to him." Vasto raised his hand "Nate, you may go...but promise me you won't do anything stupid! I don't think I could take any more of this..." "Promise! Don't worry Master, I'll see to it that Ragna comes back home safely!" Nate exclaimed, a cheesing grin elongating on his face. A Storm is Brewing As their master bids farewell, the 4 wolves and Nate turns around with determination in their eyes and they proceed to walk out of the forest with one mission in mind: to defeat Mago Hogi! As they left the forest, they begin to walk towards the battlefield that will decide the fate of the fight. As they stop and stands there, each one had so much killer intent that it can be seen by even the normal standards. Ralos puts his right fist out and gives Mago the bird. " you are so going down Mago! For hurting my guild and making fools out of us! " Ralos shouted creating a powerful force of wind. " i do have on question though. Why did you attack my guild? My master and my friend Mago. You went to far when you attacked my guild and slain my friend Ragna. Answer me! " Raymond said as the trees around him begins to freeze. "Oh for the love of Anksheram, I bat my eye away for one second and they've already gone and started a fight." Alanna complained as she exhaled in annoyance, managing to navigate her way towards the battlefield upon sensing the killer intent leaking out of the alliance of legal mages. "They weren't lying when they said Mago practically wreaked havoc onto their guild..." The female stated in response from feeling their killing intent close up. Spotting Mago and two unrecognisable mages near within five metres of him, Alanna masked her magical presence, planning to spectate the beginning of the battle in order to analyse each and every person's strengths and weaknesses that she could spot. "Even though they're paying me quite a hefty fee for this task, facing Mago isn't exactly number one priority..." She thought, sweatdropping upon remembering his power in the civil war that took place around a decade ago. Chucking another bottle over to Lance and Kaya, the three mages kept drinking as they all exchanged stories since they had met up, with Mago's story of Beast Heart's Guild Hall being the one in the spotlight, as he detailed obliterating their building as well as killing off one of their members. "Anyway, enough about me. Any more stories you'd like to tell us about ha." Mago said cheery before taking another swig from his bottle, slamming his hand onto his knee as he coughed for a bit due to drinking too fast. As he recovered from choking on alcohol, Mago realised that their little gathering has been rudely interrupted by the members of Beast Heart that had come back for revenge, "Ah! There you are, I was wondering when you lads would turn up." Mago said jokingly as he laughed, picking himself up as he cracked his knuckles and neck, preparing himself for another fight. "You know, I think it's about time I settle this little grudge you got against me. And what better way to do that, is to kill you lot for good..." Mago exclaimed as he grinned menacingly at the legal mages, "I think I can make a Ragna out of all of you." he taunted as he reminded them the tragic loss of one of their guildmates, who unfortunatly didn't survive the troublesome event as he had sacrificed his life in order to protect his new friends and family. "Do the little runts really think they can take on Master Mago?!" Lance thought to himself, drawing two blades from a pair of sheaths either side of him. "I'm sure Master Akuma would greatly appreciate catalysts for another set of Death Knights..." Lance sinisterly uttered under his breath as he entered a combative stance and prepared himself for battle. A demonic grin stretched widely across Lance's face. "As Master Mago's Lieutenant, I cannot allow you to lay a finger on him". Kaya looked at the group of mages her head cocked as she sized them up "Anyone else smell wet dog?" she stood up brushing herself off, "No?" she said looking around "Just me? Okay then,so these are the left-overs from Beast Heart right?" Kaya laughed hysterically before falling back on her butt, "Knock yourselves out! I mean, if Maggie took out your guild and master, you must be either stupid or bat shit crazy to try and face him, try and get past dear Lance over here!" She reached out for the bottle taking a long swig straight from the bottle as she chuggeed the alcohol down, she looked down waving her hands at the mages gesturing them to get on with it. "Oh, stop complimenting me Kaya," Mago said as he laughed crossing his arms as noticed a strange feel in the area, a sprt of familiar presence that he knew well of, "Also Alanna, it's very rude not to introduce yourself when in the presence of others..." Mago said in a low but cheeky voice as he turned his head towards Alanna's location. Looking back at Lance, Mago uncrossed his arms as he placed both hands on his hips as he chuckled under his breath, "Go do me proud Lance, though I guess if you do fail me, I'll get very disappointed. And you already know what happens when my soldiers disappoint me..." Mago ordered Lance, reminding him of past events that involved the death of many of Mago's soldiers. "It would be a shame to lose you just as how your fellow brother soldiers fell." Mago taunted looking back at Beast Heart as he continued to talk to Lance, but focused now on Beast Heart and especially Nate, a new face that Mago didn't see during his attack on the Beast Heart Guild. "Well, well, well. I don't remember you lad, are you part of Beast Heart? If so I didn't see you when I obliterated that dear hall of yours or when I decimated your freind Ragna." Mago said with a sinister yet charming grin. Ralos snaps at that last comment about Ragna Dragontail and the ground as well as the air around him begins to howl loudly and making the trees shake, the branches getting cut off by air blades. The wind wolf's eyes was glowing green with hatred and rage, letting his emotions control his wind magic to such extremes. Then, the wind mage raised his fist in the air as a green Magic Seal appears in the air, twist his body into a boxing stance, and executes a Left Wind Straight in front of himself, causing a giant wind vaccum heading towards Mago. " That's the last time you speak ill of the dead Mago Hogi! " Ralos roared. Rolan raised her right arm into the sky as well with a brown Magic Seal appears as she punches the ground and shouted Terra Wall!, causing the ground they are standing to shake, cause walls of the earth to rise up and spreads outwards from their position as they sprung up high into the sky around them, the top begins to fold and closes like a door, creating a dome to prevent very long movements. " You're not going...anywhere...Mago..." Rolan said growled. Tolsa stands up and he extended his right hand and he extended his right finger and a red Magic Seal as giants balls of flame forms around the index finger. The air around the place begins to get hotter and hotter. The Fire Wolf looks at the gang with red burning eyes and he shows his fangs and shouted Right Finger Flame. With that, a gush of flame spill fourth and begins to rush through and burn away everything. Raymond tap the ground and a teal Magic Seal appears as 20 wolves made of ice came out of the ground. The wolves growled and Raymond growled too as his eyes were glowing teal and he shows his fangs. " i am gonna make you wish that your mother killed you at birth Mago. Your death date is today. Start praying you soulless swine." Raymond growled at Mago. " i may have not been a member of Beast Heart for a long time, but I will never forgive you! " Nate exclaimed. " well said Nate. Spoken like a true mage of Beast Heart Guild! " Gregory said as he created a ring of lava spinning around himself. Lance's magic power began to resonate and take on the form of a Magical Aura which began lashing out at the environment. Firmly holding the hilt of his one of his blades with the other behind his back, he swayed the sword in a way which would prepare it for the attack he was about to launch. In one quick swoop, Lance released a huge amount of pressure that was sharp enough to be visible by the naked eye. The huge gush of wind and pressure sharply pierced right through Tolsa's flame, causing it to extinguish in the process, but proceeded to tear apart the forest's greenery - it was heading for the mage's direction. Lance took measures to guard the impending attack from Mago, even though he was sorely aware of his Master's capabilities. Just as Ralos's attack connected, Lance wrapped the air vacuum around his sword and began to condense it using his Sword Pressure: Gale Concealing Blade technique. Having absorbed all the air from Ralos' attack, Lance, once again, released the condensed air his sword had built up with another Sword Pressure strike that ploughed toward Ralos. Notwithstanding the damage that he had already inflicted, Lance still made preparations for another attack and began concentrating his magic power at the tip of his blade. Ambient ethernano in the atmosphere gravitated itself towards the blade, subsequently causing an ethereal ball of light to form. Finally, the Dark Mage wedged his blade into the ground and released the amassed ethernano to create an upward pillar of devastating magical energy. This explosive attack pierced the roof of Rolan's earthen dome and caused it to internally collapse, making huge clumps of fragmented earth fall like a shower of rain. "Looks like I won't be needing two blades..." murmured Lance as the razed barrier imploded in on itself. Rolan looks up and gasps as he squats and breaks the ground below her and she jumps high into the air. She grabs the chunks and she puts them together with her magic and made a spear of rock. She yells Rock Spear! While throwing it so fast that the air was breaking at very fast speed and headed toward Lance. Ralos and Tolsa ran beside each other and charge their respective magic and sends a giant shockwave at the Sword Pressure attack, causing it to explode. The two mages then puts their right fist into a fist bump as immense amount of magic was being channeled together as the wind and fire swirl together into a cirle of fire, then the magic begins to shirking down to a condense level in their hands. They use their High Speed in sync as they run up to 10ft away as they twist their arms into a Right Straight and releases a gigantic and immense combination of Wind and Fire Magic as one destroying the path infront of them and yells Unison Raid: Inferno Vortex Stinger! With a smirk on their face. Raymon jumps into the air as well, he turns his hands into big ice hands with a teal Magic Seal appears behind him, he does a triple front flip to land next to the two mages and slams his hands/arms to the ground, causing them to shake as they sends out shockwaves of ice with sharp tips at the end with a shout of Ice Wave and the ice wolf begin to make the ice wave bigger and sharper. Nate just stands there an awe as he watches his fellow teammates releasing their improved magical power. He slaps his hand together with green Magic Seal appeared in front of him as the air around begin to circle him as he created a wind shield. Gregory did the same nate and raymons did to create the perfect defense. He laughs and walks to them as he as chuckling. Mago standing right behind Lance from out of nowhere clapped to the Beast Heart member's valiant efforts in taking don Lance, "You really are something Beast Heart. You should stop now while you have the chance to do so..." Mago said with a sinister grin as his hand glowed brightly, placing both of his palms onto the ground as cracks of light began shining around the area, activating Deity's Protection. Standing back up right, Mago looked right at the members of Beast Heart as he reminded them of Ragna, "The weak fool thought he could save you all? Bah, you should've seen his face as I blast it right off." Mago exclaimed in a sadistic manner as he chuckled under his breath. Pointing both hands like guns towards the members of Beast Heart, Mago let out a flurry of 'Sun Ray's heading for the legal members, making sure not to hit Lance as the barrage made their way over the mages.